The following structures have been solved or datasets collected : Killer inhibitory receptor 2DL2: Collected two 2.9 angstrom native data sets on the trigonal form of the 2DL2 (KIR) natural killer cell receptor. The overall completeness is 90% with Rsym of 0.063 and 75% data in the outermost shell. The data sets were obtained after screening several crystals that diffracted to 3.2 angstroms. CAT enhancer binding protein C/EBP: A native data set was collected to 3.5 angstrom resolution with an overall completeness of 86% and a Rsym of 0.088.